Many facilities (e.g. a home, a small business or community) now generate electricity to meet their own needs, as alternatives or supplements to traditional centralized grid-connected power. This may be motivated by practical considerations (e.g. as the electricity may be cheaper to produce locally), or by environmental concerns (e.g. to lower carbon emissions). Facilities may use, for example, solar power or wind power.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.